<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Trin303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157846">Kiss Me Thru the Phone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303'>Trin303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober<br/>Prompt: Phone Sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Wick/John Wick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Thru the Phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“At the Contiental?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, just got to the room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Helen smiles, sliding into one of the chairs overlooking their backyard. It was dusk and the first stars were just becoming visible over the tree line.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How was the flight?” She asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dull and uncomfortable.” He pauses and she hears the sound of a bed creaking gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing. Just eight hours of avoiding eye contact with strangers and stewardesses.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Helen laughs, “Hmm. I can imagine them all staring at you. Was your hair down?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I had it pulled back.” and she can hear the small smile in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hums, leaning back into the chair. “I do like it tied back so I can see your face.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wish I had been there. Let them all know you’re taken. Break all their hearts. Protect my big strong man from all the people who don’t know you’re an antisocial ass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughs at that, “I wish you had been there too. I wish you were here, now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too.” She runs her hand from her chest to her shoulder, idly pushing the strap of her tank top down, “Only ten hours since I dropped you off this morning and I miss you so much, John.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I miss you too, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I bet I miss you more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think that’s possible.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel so empty, John.” She says it softly, her fingers trailing down her arm and over to rest on her core. “You’re an ocean away and all I have is my fingers. Doesn’t compare.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Christ, Hel.” His voice is tight and she wonders if he’s hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All those girls, staring at you at the airport. On the plane. I would’ve pulled you into the bathroom, let you fuck against the door and leave no question as to what we were doing. Make sure they all knew you were mine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or maybe I would have played it coy. Let them all wonder and wait until they were all busy. Drop my pen on the floor and crawl between your legs to find it. I could have sucked you off before any of them noticed. Would you have liked that, John? Me choking on your cock at 30,000 feet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” He breathes, “I would have liked that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you hard, John?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>John scoffs, almost in disbelief. “Like a fucking rock.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d take you in my mouth right now, if I was there. Toss your belt to the side. Beg you to use it on me later.” He groans and she grins, victoriously, “Open your fly and pull you out. Suck you down until I choked. Would you choke me on your cock, John? If I asked?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His teeth must be gritted by the way he responds and Helen licks her lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take your cock out, John.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is a moment and she hears the soft clink of his belt followed by a zipper. Another passes and there is a sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is your cock in your hand, John?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lick your palm. Now run your hand down your length.” He groans aloud. “Good boy. Close your eyes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She waits a moment for him to comply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I was there, John, would you want to fuck my face or would you want me to ride your cock?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Both.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh uh, greedy boy. You can only have one. Which would you prefer? To lie on your back and let me take you as deep inside of me as I can manage? Let me bounce on your dick while I touch my heavy tits? Or would you prefer me on my knees in front of you? I’d suck you in so deep, but I can’t take you all without help.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d be on my knees begging you to choke me until you finally did. Your hands wrapped in my hair, my lips wrapped around your cock. Would you come down my throat, John? Or would you want to come on my face?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck!” He swears, “I love watching you go down on me. Trying to fit me all in your mouth. Your throat is so fucking tight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How would you make me? Your hands in my hair? Your belt around my neck, holding me against your cock so I have no choice but to take you in?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d start with the belt.” He says. “Yank you to me and not let you go. Let you struggle a bit. But when I get close, oh, I’d lose myself in that hair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck my face, John.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am.” He says, “Are you wet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fucking soaked.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Touch yourself, Helen. I want to hear you moan while I fuck your face.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her breath hitches as she complies. A whimper escapes her lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s right, baby.” He whispers, “Put two fingers inside yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Helen kicks off her shorts and transitions to the bed, quickly. She slips two fingers inside herself easily, soaking herself in her own juices.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh fuck.” She swears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you were here,” John says, “It would be my fingers. My tongue. I bet you’re fucking dripping. Are you dripping, Helen? Thinking about my cock?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want you in my mouth.” She whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want to be in your mouth. Down your throat.” His voice is heavy, “Soon, baby. For now, you’ll just have to pretend. But I’ll make you choke when I get home. I’ll make you tear up when you can’t breathe. And I’ll make you come so fucking hard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wish you were here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know. For now, just picture me there. Next to you. On top of you. God, I want to eat you alive. Taste yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Helen brings her hand up to her face and licks her fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you taste?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good.” She whispers, “But not as good as you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I bet you taste divine. Like ambrosia. I could drink you down all day. And fuck you all night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She whines as she feels something build inside of her. “Are you close, John? Are you close thinking about all the things I want to do to you? I want you to fuck me so hard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m close, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on my face, baby. Let the world know I’m yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck!” He swears and she knows, she knows that he is spilling himself over his sheets thinking about her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She closes her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is there with her, above her. Grinding down into her and devouring her whole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Helen groans and feels the tension in her body release.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!” She gasps, listening to his heavy breathing over the phone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When they have both come down to normal breaths she whispers, “John?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kill quickly and come home.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>